Agent Carter
Marvel's ''Agent Carter'' is a television show that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of Captain America: The First Avenger and before the Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter with Hayley Atwell reprising her role as Peggy Carter.Developing ‘Agent Carter’ TV SeriesHayley Atwell lands starring role in Captain America spin-off Agent Carter Overview Season 1 Years before Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team swore to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive, there was Agent Peggy Carter (Hayley Atwell, Marvel's "Captain America:The First Avenger", Marvel's "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"), who pledged the same oath but lived in a different time when women weren’t recognized as being as smart or as tough as their male counterparts. But no one should ever underestimate Peggy. It’s 1946, and peace has dealt Peggy Carter a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), Peggy must balance doing administrative work and going on secret missions for Howard Stark all while trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life – Steve Rogers. When old acquaintance Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper, Marvel's "Captain America: The First Avenger”) finds himself being framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons to anyone willing to pony up the cash, he contacts Peggy - the only person he can trust - to track down those responsible, dispose of the weapons and clear his name. He empowers his butler, Edwin Jarvis (James D'Arcy, “Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World”), to be at her beck and call when needed to help assist her as she investigates and tracks down those responsible for releasing these weapons of mass destruction. But Jarvis, who is a creature of habit and sticks to a rigid daily routine, is going to have to make some major life changes if he’s going to be able to keep up with Peggy. If caught going on these secret missions for Stark, Peggy could be targeted as a traitor and spend the rest of her days in prison – or worse. And as she delves deeper into her investigation, she may find that those she works for are not who they seem, and she might even begin to question whether Stark is as innocent as he claims. Season 2 Dedicated to the fight against new atomic age threats in the wake of World War II, Peggy must now journey from New York City to Los Angeles for her most dangerous assignment yet. But even as she discovers new friends, a new home and perhaps even a new love she’s about to find out that the bright lights of the post war Hollywood mask a more sinister threat to everyone she is sworn to protect. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson Recurring Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Kyle Bornheimer as Ray Krzeminski *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Meagan Fry as Miriam Fry *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff Special Guests *James Frain as Leet Brannis *Lelsey Boone as Rose *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert *Alexander Carroll as Yauch *James Landry Hébert as "green suit". *Benita Robledo as Carol *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Leonard Roberts as Happy Sam Sawyer *James Austin Kerr as Junior Juniper *Richard Short as Pinky Pinkerton *Stan Lee as Man getting a shoe shine next to Howard Stark *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (Recycled Footage) *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola Season 2 Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa Recurring Cast *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *To-be-confirmed actress as Madame Masque Special Guest To be added Episodes Season 1 *"Now is Not the End" *"Bridge and Tunnel" *"Time & Tide" *"The Blitzkrieg Button" *"The Iron Ceiling" *"A Sin to Err" *"SNAFU" *"Valediction" Season 2 To be added Production *The show was picked up by ABC for a first season on May 8, 2014. *The first season will consist of 8 episodes, to air in the 9:00 PM slot on Tuesdays on ABC (in the United States), replacing Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. during its midseason break. *The show will be aired on January 6, 2015, and will conclude before Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s second season return on February 24, 2015.Marvel's Agent Carter & Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Set Premiere & Return Dates *On May 7th, 2015, the series was renewed for a second season.ABC Renews 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' & 'Marvel's Agent Carter' Trivia *The series will have the pilot episode directed by Louis D’Esposito, with episodes two and three being directed by Joe and Anthony Russo seperately, as well as Joe Johnston who has said he desires to direct episode four of the series.Marvel's 'Agent Carter': Hayley Atwell, Writers, Showrunners Confirmed for ABC Drama Ultimately, Johnston will not direct episode four of the series. *Carter's husband will be explored in the series.Atwell And Producers Release Intel On "Agent Carter" *The first season of the series doesn't feature S.H.I.E.L.D., it does feature HYDRA member Arnim Zola.No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain *Enver Gjokaj portrays a NYC Cop in ''The Avengers'', while portraying an entirely new character in this series. *Happy Sam Sawyer, Junior Juniper, and Pinky Pinkerton were original Howling Commandos along-side Nick Fury in the comics. *Agent Carter wears red, white, and blue to work. Perhaps a tribute to her fallen love, Captain America. *The main over arching plot of the series of Howard Stark enlisting Peggy to help him retrieve his stolen inventions is an adaption of the story arc, "Armor Wars" from the Iron Man comics, where Tony Stark hunts down his stolen armor tech. *James D'Arcy plays Howard Stark's butler, Edwin Jarvis who is the inspiration for Tony Stark's A.I., J.A.R.V.I.S. who has been voiced by Paul Bettany. D'Arcy and Bettany previously co-starred in the movie Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. *The first television series to have VFX done by Industrial Light & Magic. *Features a fictional radio show narrated by real-life L.A. radio personality Ralph Garman. *The first season of Agent Carter will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 18, 2015. Gallery Agent Carter Official Logo.jpg|Logo Agent Carter Logo 2.png Agent Cater-Shieldposter.jpg|Exclusive Marvel TV poster ad from SDCC'14 Agent Carter Poster.jpg|First official poster. Agent-Carter-Textless.jpg Agent_Carter_1.jpg Agent_Carter_2.jpg Agent_Carter_3.jpg Agent_Carter_4.jpg Agent_Carter_5.jpg Agent_Carter_6.jpg Agent_Carter_7.jpg Marvel Agent Carter Promo.jpg SSR Agent Carter.jpg Agent-Carter-Second-Textless-Poster.jpg AgentCarterPromo1.jpg AgentCarterPromo2.jpg AgentCarterPromo3.jpg AgentCarterPromo4.jpg Agent_Carter-season_2_promo_banner.jpeg|Season 2 promotional banner. Agent Carter Season 2 Poster.jpg Videos Trivia Agent Carter Fan Brain - Pilot, Bridge & Tunnel Agent Carter Fan Brain - Time and Tide Agent Carter Fan Brain - The Blitzkrieg Button Agent Carter Fan Brain - The Iron Ceiling Agent Carter S01E06 - "A Sin To Err" Fan Brain Agent Carter S01E07 - "SNAFU" Fan Brain Agent Carter S01E08 "Valediction" Fan Brain Trailers & Clips What to Expect in Marvel's Agent Carter - Comic Con 2014 Marvel's Agent Carter Sneak Peek It Ain’t Life and Death – Marvel’s Agent Carter Preview 1 Peggy Carter Gets to Work – Marvel’s Agent Carter Preview 2 Agent Carter Gets Ready for Work - Marvel’s Agent Carter Season 1, Ep. 1 – Clip 1 References External links *Agent Carter on ABC.com *Agent Carter on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Shows Category:Agent Carter Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series